the new girl
by brittana-unicorns
Summary: Elle Parker, gets marked and has to leave her old life behind. She moves to the house of night, tragedies, romances and friendships to come!


**Okay, so this is my new fanfic. Um, it's not glee because I was re-reading the house of night series and recently became obsessed with it. Yeah, if you have never read house of night, read it! It's like the best book series EVA! Hehe anyway, I couldn't think up a story line for a canon so I'm making my own characters up! There might be some reference to the actual books but some of the situations I just love. **

The alarm beeped over and over, Elle sighed and crawled to the top of her bed and turned it off. She rubbed her eyes and got off of her bed. She took in her surroundings, the big bed, the window with the sofa thing under it where most girls took their boyfriends to make out. The other various pieces of furniture that were in most bedrooms.

Elle got ready for school and trudged through the snow to Will Rogers high school in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Everyone knew about the vampyres which lived at another school in Tulsa but never saw them come out of that school.

She arrived at school, arranging her newly curled hair around her shoulders before making her way to her locker. She pulled her skirt down a little, she was on the high school cheerleading squad and they got new uniforms every year, after try outs at the end of the year, she was getting a new one so the one she was wearing was getting a little small.

She felt someone walking up behind her and she turned on her heel to face them. "Hey, Elle!" Her best friend, Abigail shouted. Abbi was a senior, like Elle but most people didn't actually know her name was Abigail; that's because everyone only calls her Abbi. They hugged and Elle replied with, "hey, abbi, How was your morning?"

"Good thanks, apart from the fact we need our morning coffee fix, it would be amazing."

"I agree, we need coffee. Lets go to the cafeteria now. Let me just grab my lit class book." Elle turned around then, grabbing her book before her and Abbi walked to the cafeteria to get their coffee.

She went though her morning classes with no struggle and then her afternoon classes got more challenging. After school, she had cheerleading practise indoors thanks to the weather. During practice, she had landed badly from a jump and ended up limping for the rest of the class. She headed out after it and saw someone in a black hoodie and black khakis. Elle sucked in air and sped up walking past him, forgetting about her foot. He reached out and all of sudden Elle felt a burning on her forehead. Everyone knew what happened when that happened. Elle gasped and put her hand on her forehead.

She sprinted then, regretting walking to school rather then driving. She lived 10 minutes away but in weather like this she didn't want to walk through the cold. She held her hand over her head and ran home, only her mom was home at the moment, she would tell her and the would know what to do. Well, everyone knew what happened but no one wanted to admit it.

_**HOUSE OF NIGHT!**_

"Mom… I need to tell you something."

"What is it honey?"

"I need to show you." Elle said walking into the kitchen. Her mother gasped and said, "Oh goodness, please no! Are you sure it's real?"

"I'm sure, mom, it sure hurt when it appeared. You know where I have to go, right?"

"Your not going. You can't just leave!" Her mom walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, taking deep breathes.

"I have to, otherwise I'll cough up blood and probably a lung. I'm going to go pack."

"Don't talk like that hunny. We don't need to get you there now, you'll have a few days before that happens."

"No, no mom. If you won't take me I'll take myself." Elle at that moment, accepted what was happening and stormed up the stairs.

What were you supposed to pack when leaving to go to a vampyre school? Elle decided on her usual attire, baby doll dresses or skinnies with cute tops. She packed her bed spread and pillow along with her everyday essentials. She also squeezed in her books, Cds, films, ipod and docking station along with bath stuff.

She tugged it all down the stairs and put it near the front door. She hadn't got changed yet so she had to rearrange her uniform. She walked into the kitchen to find her mom still sat, not moved. "I'm going mom… I'll see you, when parents come… I'll text when I get there. Tell dad and Luke I love them." Elle said, kissing her mom on the forehead before turning and walking out. Her mom hadn't said anything but called a goodbye weakly. Elle left with her bags and drove to the school no body wanted to go to.

She drove straight into the school and parked in the lot outside what looked like the entrance. It looked kind of dead on the outside and it creeped Elle out. She pulled out her bags and dragged them into the building. It was dimply lit and warm inside so she let out a happy sigh as someone walked up to her. "Hello Elle, I'm high priestess Layla. We've been expecting you."

"Oh. Um, hey." Elle said smiling sheepishly. She looked around and then looked at Layla. She looked so… stunning. She had shoulder length jet black hair and was wearing a tightly fitted gown with a symbol embroidered on it.

"I bet you want to see the school, correct?"

"Yes please. Can I put this somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'll get professor lake to help you get those to your room."

"My room?"

"Yes, your roomate should be awake."

"My roommate? Is she nice?"

"Lauren is really nice."

"Okay, thank you. My mom reacted badly… to the.. Mark."

Layla clicked her fingers and beckoned a male vampyre over. "Help miss Elle with her stuff please. Follow me." She said and then lead Elle and the professor across campus.

There were no one around until we got to the dorms. It was half past six now and getting a little dark. We walked into a building which Elle assumed was a girls dorm and then noticed a small group of people sat around a TV. She locked eyes with this guy who was sat by his self in an arm chair and he smiled sheepishly. She returned that look and then watched as his eyes took in her, what she was wearing. He met her eyes again and then shifted uncomfortably. She realized she had stopped walking and then practically sprinted to catch up with Layla and professor Lake. They lead her up the stairs and down a few halls until they stopped at the end of one, near a window with a sofa. _Just like home _Elle thought. They knocked once and waited until the door opened. The girl, blonde haired smiled and fisted a hand over her heart and bowed respectively saying, "Morning, Priestess Layla."

"Good morning, Lauren. We have your new roommate."

Elle stepped into view and waved, saying, "Hello." She smiled shyly and then was ushered inside the room. Professor Lake set down her bags and smiled at her. "Thank you." Elle said, he nodded and stood outside waiting for Layla.

"I'll leave you and Lauren to talk. I'm sure she will show you around campus soon."

"Yeah, I will." Lauren said.

"Good, I have somethings to sort out but, I'll see you soon." Layla said and then, shut the door and that left Elle and Lauren.

"Well, I wasn't exactly expecting this to happen when I woke up this morning."

"huh, I wasn't either when I was marked."

"Yeah and I wasn't expecting to be wearing this. Way to make an entrance." Elle rolled her eyes at herself and then, set down her purse and then added, "Guess this is my bed?"

"Yeah, it is, do you need help un-packing? We have a few hours before school starts."

"School?" Elle squeaked. "I just finished school for today. Okay, sure."

"You'll probably start tomorrow then and okay, what do you want me to- Oh! I have your uniform and schedule." Lauren said, running over to her desk and getting a piece of paper and then going over to one of the two closets and pointing to it.

"We have uniform? Ugh.."

"I thought that but, it's cool. We have to wear a black top or jumper with the symbol and then anything else we want to wear. Pretty cool, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Elle said, walking over and then being handed the papers and peering into the wardrobe. She pulled out a top and said. "I actually like it."

She then looked down at her schedule and read aloud.

**8:00pm Vampyre sociology 101**

**9:00pm Literature and poetry**

**10:00pm Music**

**11:00pm Economics **

**12:00am Lunch**

**1:30am Spanish**

**2:30am Yoga/ tai chi**

"We have sociology, yoga/ taichi and Spanish together!" Lauren said and Elle smiled and put it on the desk that looked like it was hers.

"Awesome! At least I'll know someone in my classes." Elle walked over to her biggest bag, lifted it onto her bed and unloaded her clothes one piece at a time. Lauren came over and helped her hand them up.

"We have the same taste!" Lauren said and motioned down to her outfit. She was wearing exactly what Elle would pick to wear.

"We do! I think we could be doing swapsies!" Elle said. She could tell that her and Lauren were going to become fast friends.

"Totally!" Lauren agreed.

After they finished with clothes, Elle put her underwear and pyjamas in some drawers before lifting the much more lighter bag off her bed, stripping the sheets already on her bed and replaced them with her own. A pink and yellow colored one, Matching Laurens yellow with pink throws and pillows. After they had that sorted, they put her books and other things that went on shelves on her share of the bookshelf and shelves on the walls.

"I think we are about done! Want to go meet a few of my friends and get some breakfast? Or dinner for you."

"Sure! What is there?"

"Um, everything! Apart from un healthy things. We need to be on good diets to stay strong."

"Ah, okay! I just need to get changed."

"Don't worry about uniform if you aren't going to lessons."

"Okay, one second." Elle opened her closet and picked out a floral dress and a white cardigan. She went into their bathroom and swapped her cheerleading uniform for her dress. She looked at the uniform and sighed. Would she ever need it again?

She walked out of the bathroom and did a little twirl. "I bought it last weekend, what do you think?" Elle said jokingly.

"It's pretty!" Lauren said.

"What should I do with these?" Elle said, holding her uniform up.

"Oh, just put them at the back of your closet. I did that with my uniform."

"You cheer?"

"Yeah! Go Ravens!" Lauren said and high kicked.

Elle laughed and said, "Go Eagles!" She returned the high kick and they both giggled.

"Okay, lets go." Lauren said and held the door open for Elle. She stepped out and watched as Lauren began walking down the hall.

"Aren't you going to lock it?"

"no, nothing would get stolen because the vamps would know about it."

"oh, that's cool."

"Yeah. Okay, so, the brunette with red in her hair is called Katie. The blonde is called Beth and then for the boys, the one with dirty blonde is called Will, the brunette Liam and then my boyfriend, reddish hair, Luke."

"Okay, I'll try to remember their names. My brother is called Luke by the way."

"Way cool! They are just down here…" Lauren said and walked down the stairs. "Guys! My new roommate arrived today!" Lauren stepped to the side, making Elle visible. "Oh, Hey again! We Didn't get to talk to you." The one Elle assumed being named Luke said.

"Yeah, that's me." Elle said and followed Lauren down the rest of the stairs.

"okay so, I already went ahead and told her your names, this is Elle."

"It's nice to meet you Elle." Will said. Elle smiled and everyone said something similar to that. It clicked then. Will was the guy Elle had stared at. She turned pink slightly and then looked back up and Lauren. "Guess what else is _way_ cool? She cheers. Haha, it was so funny, we both.. Ah, you guys wouldn't know because you were never cheerleaders."

"Oh great, now she is going to go on about how we should have been cheerleaders." Katie said. Everyone laughed, including Lauren so Elle joined in.

"We are going to get breakfast, well, dinner too but will be back in a second." Lauren said and tugged on Elle's hand to lead her to the kitchen. Elle smiled and followed.

"I think I'll just make a sandwich, or something." Elle said looking lost around the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm just gonna have some cheerios."

"I thought you would like, have blood."

Lauren laughed and said, "No! Normal food."

"Oh…"

"The sandwich stuff is in that cupboard and the fridge. Knives are in that cupboard." She pointed to the right things and then made herself a bowl of cereal.

Elle nodded and began making her sandwich. Lauren waited until after Elle had made it to tuck in. She took one mouthful and then lead her back over to the sofas. She sat down on the same sofa as Katie which left no room for Elle to sit down anywhere.

"Oh, come sit here," Will said, shifting to one end of the arm chair so Elle could squeeze next to him.

"Oh, um.. Okay." Elle said, carrying her sandwich over and sitting down on the edge. She looked at her sandwich, picking which piece to eat first. She picked one and took a tiny bite from it. She looked up, everyone was looking at her like she was meant to say something.

"So, where did you live before you were marked?" Will said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, here in Tulsa… I was leaving cheerleading practise. I remember I was nearly running past him, trying to forget about my foot… when he just stuck his hand out and my forehead burned."

"What happened to your foot?" Beth said, speaking up.

"Oh, I landed a hurdler wrong."

"A what?" Liam asked. Elle was just about to answer when Lauren stepped in.

"It's a cheerleading jump." She said sarcastically. Elle took this as a chance to take a bite of her sandwich.

"I might go to a few classes then come back and go to bed… Would that be alright?" Elle asked after conversation died down.

"Probably, what're your classes?" Katie asked.

"Um, sociology with…" Elle looked up in thought, remembering. "Layla… then lit with professor lake and music with professor Jones and economics with professor Smith." Elle shrugged and went back to her sandwich.

"Your in all of my classes. Apart from sociology." Will said. I looked back and smiled at him.

"Cool! You'll have to show me where all of my classes are."

"I will." Will said and then smiled. Elle finished her sandwich and got up to go put her plate away. She walked into the kitchen and put her plate in what she thought was the dishwasher. "Oh, Elle! If your going to class you'll have to wear the uniform!" Lauren called back. Elle turned and said, "yeah, okay. I'll go back to our room now." Elle said and quickly hurried back to their room.

Elle swapped her white cardigan for one of the cardigans with the symbol on it. She then swapped her white shoes for black before grabbing her laptop and walking back down the stairs. When she came back into view she said, "I forgot to tell my friend Abbi where I am… I'm not sure how she will react…"

"Oh, that's fine! Just connect to the wifi for this dorm." Lauren said.

"Okay." Elle sat back where she had, this time sitting back a little more to get comfier and then opened her laptop and turned it on.

She signed into IM and 5 chats popped up all at once. She sighed and went straight to Abbi's.

_GOCHEER4ABBI says:_

_Where are you? You haven't returned any of my calls._

_Well? I'm worried._

_Have I done something wrong so your not talking to me?_

_ELLEWILLCHEER4LIFE says:_

_Sorry hun. I have something to tell you…_

_GOCHEER4ABBI says:_

_It's okay, had me worried, a lot. Go ahead, you can tell me anything._

_ELLEWILLCHEER4LIFE says:_

_Um well, after practise I went outside to walk home when… I got marked as a fledgling. I'm at the house of night now._

_GOCHEER4ABBI says:_

_:O REALLY? OMG YOUR TURNING INTO A FREAK!_

_ELLEWILLCHEER4LIFE says:_

_Its not like that._

_GOCHEER4ABBI says:_

_NO, YOU ARE TURNING INTO A FREAK WHO DRINKS BLOOD AND SITS IN THE DARK._

Elle sighed angrily and shut her laptop. "Well. Abbi didn't take that well." She said.

"It's fine, everyone has someone who does that." Will said from behind her.

"Yeah, my mom freaked too."

"So did mine." Beth said.

"My dad did…" Katie said.

Elle opened her laptop, careful not to sign into IM and went onto her face book. She set her status.

**Elle 'L' Parker**

_If you haven't already heard from Abbi. Yeah, I've been marked. I don't care what anybody thinks. I just faced my best friend telling me I'm a freak._

Elle shut her laptop down and set it on the floor next to her. "So, we have five minutes before class begins, want to get going?" Will said.

"Yeah, sure, I need to take this back upstairs." Elle replied.

"Okay, I'll wait here. You guys should get to your classes though." Will said.

"Yeah, he's right. We shouldn't be late again." Katie said, rolling her eyes and getting up. They all walked out which left Will and Elle.

"I'll just take this upstairs. You can come if you want." Elle said as she scooped her laptop up and headed towards the stairs.

"Okay." Will said and followed after her.

She walked towards her room and let the door swing open. She held it for Will and then, once he stepped in set her laptop on the desk. She grabbed her crème trench coat and then stopped to look at Will. He was currently looking around the room. "Wow. You haven't even been here a day and it all matches."

"Yeah, turns out we have the same taste."

"Haha, funny, you got lucky!"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Come on then, we can't be late for your first class," Will said leading the way across campus and into the class.

**Yeah, pretty long chapter. I'm not sure if you should expect them all to be this long… I got carried away and this is the first so there is a lot of information needed to be covered in first chapters. **


End file.
